Godzilla (KoTM) (Marvel)
The Marvel Godzilla of the King of the Monsters continuity is the first and only one of its continuity. It makes its first appearance in ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters Issue 1''. Name Godzilla come from the Japanese word “Gojira,” which is a portmanteau of the word “Gorira,” Japanese for Gorilla, and “Kujira,“ meaning whale. Appearance He appears as a green dinosaurian creature, with the traditional maple-leaf shaped spines, which are less jagged than in the films. In the comics, the spines match his skin color, albeit slightly darker. Said dorsal spines, interestingly, do not glow when he uses his atomic fire breath blast. His eyes are a light shade of red, with yellow pupils. Roar His roar in the comics is printed as “Mrawwww!,” contrary to the “Skreeongk!” printed in the Dark Horse and IDW comics. Personality This Godzilla possesses intelligence, having outsmarted some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Origins Awakened from an eons long slumber at the bottom of the ocean off the shores of Japan in 1956 by a joint nation H-Bomb experiment, Godzilla ravaged the Japanese countryside for years. Although a terrible menace, the monster also seemed to regard Japan as his personal domain, and defended the country from a number of strange alien and mutant monsters. Godzilla disappeared for some years in the late 1970s before re-appearing in Alaska, bursting from a massive iceberg in which he had laid dormant. History Godzilla soon made his way down into the mainland of America, with the super-agency SHIELD trying their best to contain and capture the giant reptile. Over the course of his journey, the monster battled many strange foes, from the super weapons of SHIELD, to superhuman heroes like the Champions and outrageous monsters like Batragon and Yetrigar. Godzilla was even instrumental in thwarting the alien Megans in their attempt to conquer the Earth. At last, the shrinking gas of Dr. Henry Pym, otherwise known as Yellowjacket, was employed against Godzilla and the time machine of the villainous Dr. Doom was employed to send the beast back to the late Cretaceous. However, Godzilla's atomic nature made him unstable in his new setting, and after a brief encounter with Devil Dinosaur and Moon Boy, the monster returned to present day New York, once again at his full, mammoth size. Godzilla went on a rampage, opposed by the combined might of the Fantastic Four, the Avengers, and SHIELD's Godzilla Squad. In the end, however, it was the pleas of a little boy, Rob Takaguchi, that subdued the giant monster. Godzilla turned away from the city, swimming out into the Atlantic ocean and disappearing from view. Abilities Godzilla possesses numerous abilities. Along with intelligence, excellent swimming, and great strength, being able to lift 100,000 tons, Godzilla also possesses several special abilities. Atomic Fire Breath Godzilla can release a blast of atomic fire, which, in contact, causes massive explosions, demolished buildings, and sets whole forests alight. Physical Resiliance Godzilla possesses nearly impenetrable skin. On numerous occasions, ballistic weapons and WMDs have been hailed on Godzilla, to no affect. Regeneration Godzilla can also heal injuries and wounds extremely quickly. Weaknesses Trivia * The symbol for Marvel’s Godzilla is also used by Toho, to show that Godzilla is in a film or other form of media. * This incarnation is briefly mentioned in the third issue of Marvel's Transformers series, when the series was part of the larger Marvel universe. Following Issue 3, The Transformers comic series became its own self-contained universe within the large and complex Transformers multiverse (with Issue 3 being retconned by the letters page in Issue 64). List of appearances *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters Issue 1'' *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters Issue 2'' *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters Issue 3'' *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters Issue 4'' *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters Issue 5'' *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters Issue 6'' *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters Issue 7'' *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters Issue 8'' *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters Issue 9'' *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters Issue 10'' *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters Issue 11'' *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters Issue 12'' *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters Issue 13'' *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters Issue 14'' *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters Issue 15'' *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters Issue 16'' *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters Issue 17'' *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters Issue 18'' *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters Issue 19'' *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters Issue 20'' *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters Issue 21'' *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters Issue 22'' *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters Issue 23'' *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters Issue 24'' *''The Transformers Issue 3 ''(indirect mention) Category:Godzilla comic series: Godzilla, King of the Monsters (Marvel): Kaiju